A configuration of an ASN.1 decoder is disclosed in JP-A 10-240652 (Kokai). It generates a decoder program through interpretation by a finite state machine based on ASN.1.
ASN.1 generally limits information that can be described for communication and is premised on acquisition of all information. It thus allows parsing to be performed for all possibilities even in an embedded device.
In contrast, EXI is an XML-based technique intended for environments with richer computation resources, and for correct decoding of information, it requires interpretation of information other than information required for a device, including interpretation of XML schema defining document structure of XML. This both complicates decoder coding and increases processing load on a device and/or memory.